What would one Twin do?
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Ok everyone another ZackxCody story! I love this pairing a whole lot, and makes things interesting when they have a stronger relationship. I OWN NOTHING!


**Ok here's another one of my ZackxCody fanfics.** **I decided to add a song I practically now know by heart, hope someone will catch it, if not I'll say at the end of this story. Hint: It's from an anime. Anyways, the summary of this story is it's a romantic ball with many songs, but I picked one that would make Zack and Cody dance together with. I own Nothing! These twins are one of my favorite pairings though. Leave reviews if any.**

* * *

The Tipton hotel is best known for being one of the most prestige, glorious, and hectic hotels in the city of Boston. This hotel was home to one of the most rambunctious yet lovable children anyone could ever meet. They caused chaos together, and some mayhem, even the manager Mr. Moseby would get infuriated at them for their constant antics. Nonetheless without them his life would be boring. The twins names were Zack and Cody.

Cody was the more responsible twin of his family, smart, and even had his own cute looks, almost like his brother. Zack was more of the popular twin, who loved to do sports, would always get annoyed with school, and flirted with any hot girl he saw with his charms. They lived at the highest part of the Tipton hotel with their single mother, Carrie. Carrie was the tiptons hotel singer for entertainment, making money so that she and her sons could live there. It made it extremely difficult at times when her sons would get into trouble, Moseby had threatened her at times to control her boys even putting her job on the line, but Zack and Cody always manage to find a way into Moseby's heart.

Tonight though was a night that the twins themselves were considering on going to in the entertainment lounge. It was around six at night when Carrie asked them this question. "Boys, you want to come along to the lounge tonight? There'll be food, great music from other countries, and dancing whatddya say?" asked Carrie. "Hey if it's a party then I'm there!" said Zack. "Are you sure mom? We might cause trouble to both you and Moseby." asked Cody a little bit casually. "Now boys I see that you get into a lot of trouble... constantly. Staying in the suite doing nothing won't help, so why not have fun with my permission this time?" said Carrie.

"Alright mom I'm up for it!" said Cody energetically. The boys went to get ready by bathing for about 10 minutes separately, and put on their matching tuxedo's. Both wore a black suit on top of a long sleeved white shirt, and black pants, and black shoes. Casual wear was their least worn clothing, but it was going to be worth it for this night. Carrie said they would meet them downstairs, soon enough. They walked out of their suite and headed for the elevators. "So Cody you think there'll be hot girls that would want to dance with me?" asked Zack in his casual confidence in his charms.

"I don't know... I hope so. You think their could be hot twin girls for the both of us?" said Cody with a little hint of glee in his voice. "Possibly." said Zack slapping Cody's back a few times. Cody couldn't put is finger on it but whenever he made contact with Zack he could feel a jolt of static course through his body. In a way that flustered him. Zack himself at times also felt a little bit flustered whenever their would be anyone else talking to Cody rather than himself. Could it be that he was jealous of others talking to Cody? Cody himself was unsure if this was something he couldn't comprehend... or was it something big?

When they got to the first floor they made their way to the entertainment lounge. It was around seven at night, and the 'party' appeared to have just started. "Oh food! I'm gonna go get some! How about you Cody?" asked Zack tugging on Cody's wrist. Cody couldn't help but blush a little, and Zack could see a hint of it on top of his nose. "Sure, sure and-and I'll look for-for seats." said Cody rather uttering his saying. "Ummm sure dude. Be right back!" said Zack. Zack was unsure as to why his brother was blushing, but went to retrieve his food. He didn't feel like leaving Cody all alone, but decided to do one thing so that Cody wouldn't make 3 stops or so.

Zack got two plates, one for himself and Cody. He fetched their food rather quickly and made his way to where Cody was sitting. "Hey I'm back!" happily said Zack with both plates at hand. "Wow that was fast!" said Cody who laughed along with his brother. The drinks were provided by the hotels waiters. Zack got them two slices of pizza and a hamburger for the each of them. They had dessert as well. Occasionally Zack let out a loud belch that the others guests found disgusting, but to Cody it made him laugh. It made him feel happy whenever Zack made him laugh. To Zack it was the same thing whenever Cody said anything smart.

It was around eight thirty, and it didn't seem like other girls came, or they had dates with them. Both Zack and Cody were a bit bummed... That is until Zack came up with an idea. A slow song was about to come on, and Zack asked Cody a question he was unsure how he would respond to. He blushed the minute he stood up and held out a hand to his twin. "Want to dance?" asked Zack rather politely. Cody blushed as well, and didn't know what to think. "Sure." said Cody as he took Zack's hand, in which they both smiled and blushed deeply, holding hands, to the dance floor.

The lights were dimmed a little and a spotlight was given to the dancers. Zack wrapped an arm around Cody's waist like he would when he commenced dancing with anyone. Cody put his hand on Zack's shoulder, both smiling to each other. When the song commenced they began to slow dance.

**Mikazuki no SHARRE ni  
hoshi no piasu hazushite  
Doushiyou menu ga  
mune ga ippai  
Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo  
Koi ga yami e  
Onegai yo kisuwo yamenai de  
Biroudo no kaori de nusunde mo ii  
kono Haato  
ginga de deatte koi yo**

Yofuke no Manto hirogereba niji-iro  
motto motto aishiteru  
Takisiido miraaju  
takishiido miraju

Zack was leading the dance with his twin rather slow yet elegantly. Both looked into each others eyes and smiled. Zack tightened his grip on Cody's waist, making the both of them blush.

**Kanariya no orugooru  
sotto feido-auto  
Doushiyo mune ga  
mune ga tsumaru no  
Namida ga hoshi ni natte mo  
kaiten-mokuba kiete mo  
Onegai yo kisu wo yamenai de  
Biroudo no shisen de  
tsutsumaretai no  
kono haato  
ginga de chikatta koi yo  
Hanabira no arashi dakishimete yasashiku  
Zutto, Zutto kienaide  
Takisiido miraaju**

Zack took hold of Cody's chin as if Cody was expecting something to happen.

**Yofuke no Manto hirogereba niji-iro  
motto motto aishiteru  
Takisiido miraaju  
takishiido miraju**

That was when Zack leaned in to seal the distance between them. Cody did so to leaning and sealed his lips with Zacks. The lip contact was exciting that both twins relished the moment between them. Electricity went through both of their body's as they began to make out. Zack's tongue was rubbing Cody's lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Cody did so and tongues danced. After about a couple of seconds, they separated to catch thier breaths. Zack intertwined his fingers with Cody's. They both unexpectedly yawned. "Come on. Lets go and get ready for bed." said Zack.

Cody nodded his head and agreed, walking out of the lounge to their suite fingers still intertwined. Their fun came more exciting when they went to bed with each other.


End file.
